


Waiting

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, Bondage, D/s, Edging, Gag, M/M, Multi, Omega!Hepta, Sensory Deprivation, Vibrator, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It can be hard waiting for you’re commander and first lieutenant. Especially in Hepta’s current predicament.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe, I like teasing Hepta and these three make a nice threesome. Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

His body shook softly in the leather cuffs holding him still, his prosthetic hands twitching from the pleasure coursing through him. The vibrator buzzes, carefully strapped in to remain pressed to his slit with his omega cock standing tall. He can feel his own slick staining his cloth covered thighs. 

A sob escapes Hepta when the timer goes off on the toy and the vibrations lower to a much quieter thrumming. His toes curl at the loss of stimulation and whimpers softly into the gag as the cuffs holding his ankles together dig into the skin softly.

Drool seeps down his shin as tears of pleasure and frustration soak the silky blindfold. 

His poor slit ached from the lack of orgasm as his body trembles needily. Already though he felt the vibrations slowly growing stronger again. 

The poor second lieutenant had known this was coming but to be left along and tormented like this was just brutal. But even though he was growing needy and a tad desperate, he only gave the small device left in his hand a small touch oto make sure it was still there. If he were to squeeze it, the device would send a signal to his commander and first lieutenant that he had enough.

But he wouldn’t. He didn’t want them to think he was growing soft now.

However when the vibrations grow stronger he reconsiders for a moment. His poor slit was growing tender from the abuse of the toy and his body squirms as he whines.

Stars he wished they would hurry back!

His fingers dig into the soft sheets as he gives a weak mewl, closing his eyes as he tries to imagine his reward for enduring his masters’ challenge,

He could imagine Sendak’s cock slamming into his slit and Haxus’ fingers playing with his oversensitized clit and cock. 

He even imagined the praise….

_You did so good Hepta. My goodness look how wet you are. I wouldn’t be surprised if your slit didn’t need our fingers. Do you want Sendak to fuck you now?_

He moaned as he trembles in need at the fantasy. 

_Look at him Haxus, do you even need to ask? A good slut gets rewards isn’t that right Hepta?_

The second lieutenant shuddered and groaned through the gag with muffled begging as he attempts to arch. The vibrator was on its highest setting with the noise just filling the room. 

While lost in his fantasy, Hepta didn’t even hear the doors open.

“Mmmmm….! Mmmm mmmm mmmm….! Plmmmm,…..!”

“Hmmmm.”

“Oh my. It looks like the timed vibrator has kept our pet quite busy no Sendak?”

Hepta went still suddenly when he heard his lovers voices his ears giving a slight twitch. A muffled mewl escapes him and he turns his head slightly before he feels a warm hand sliding down his front.

“Indeed. I think this is the wettest I’ve ever seen him…” the hand moves down and switches the vibrator off. He purrs when Hepta slumps with a quiet grunt and whimper.

“Hmmm…what do you think pet?” Haxus’s hands gently rub over Hepta’s shaking thighs, “Would you like us to finish you off with the vibrator or your commander’s cock in your slit?”

Hepta whined before he snaps his fingers twice. 

_Cock._

Sendak hummed as he slowly takes Hepta’s ankles and slowly uncuffing them with Haxus’s help, “Hmmmmm…yes I think you earned my cock, my sweet whore. I can tell you haven’t cum yet…such a good whore…”

Hepta moans as his legs are gently pulled open slowly. He can feel Haxus’s fingers knead into his thighs carefully and slowly move to his calfs quickly to make sure he won’t cramp up.

“I must say Hepta I’m impressed…”

He moans through the gag, feeling the cock slide over his slick folds. Stars he was so close to getting fucked..!

“You waited almost two hours without cumming.”

He didn’t get time to gape a bit at Sendak’s words when he’s thrust into. He moaned and tilted his head back happily.

The wait was finally over.


End file.
